It is generally desirable to maintain at least a minimum amount of cash in a cash handling device in order to ensure a sufficient amount of cash is available on-hand for (customer) withdrawal. On the other hand, it is generally desirable to ensure that the amount of cash within a cash handling device does not exceed a maximum level because the cash handling device either is physically incapable of holding an amount of cash in excess of the maximum level, or exceeding the maximum level imposes an increased security risk (e.g., the cash handling device increasingly becomes an inviting target of a robber/thief).
Conventional techniques for performing inventory reduction on a cash handling device include removing cash from the cash handling device, i.e., via an output slot, counting the currency and replacing the currency in the cash handling device, for instance, into an input slot or directing into a recycling unit such as a recycling unit. These techniques are time consuming, labor intensive and may be prone to errors, theft, etc.